


Bad Boys

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Can I request a Cain x fem!reader x demon!Dean? Maybe reader has always had the hots for Dean but then she meets Cain and finds him really attractive too and they end up together and when Dean becomes a demon, the three of them end up together. Smut is good if you’re willing. Does this make any sense? Is it okay??





	Bad Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Can I request a Cain x fem!reader x demon!Dean? Maybe reader has always had the hots for Dean but then she meets Cain and finds him really attractive too and they end up together and when Dean becomes a demon, the three of them end up together. Smut is good if you’re willing. Does this make any sense? Is it okay??

Should you have a thing for one of your your (very) attractive hunting partners? Probably not. Should he be the star in all your wet dreams? Again, probably not. Yet, here you were. Lusting after Dean Winchester, damn near needed him like the Sahara needed a rain storm. It’d been an ongoing thing. You’d been hunting with them a couple years, and wanting him for just about that long, too.

Biting your lip, you watched him from across the diner table. Oh, you knew he was a demon. You knew that made him dangerous. And you couldn’t have cared less. His green eyes went from his cheeseburger, to you. Blushing, you quickly looked down at your own plate, making him chuckle lightly. “You know, sweetheart, demons have heightened senses.” His voice was low as he leaned forward ever so slightly. “I know what you do in your room late at night when you’re alone.”

Your eyes went wide as you looked at him. Dean simply sat back, licked his lips, and raised his eyebrows for a second. You shifted slightly in your seat, willingly Sam to get back from the bathroom soon. Or you may combust right there.

“So, I had a voice mail.” Sam started, sitting down, and pretending not to notice the tension. “From Cain.” He added.

That got Dean’s attention, and yours. You had yet to meet him, but had heard stories. To say you were curious was an understatement. “What’s up?” You asked, trying to sound casual as you ate a fry.

He shrugged. “Didn’t say.” Sam told you. “Just said that we were to meet him, and that he’d see us ‘soon’.” 

* * *

Soon turned out to be just two days later. You were sitting on the hood of Baby, fingers laced on your stomach, earbuds in, and music up. There was a cool breeze, so you were relaxing while you got the chance. Your eyes were closed, so you never saw the three men approaching the car.

You screamed when the car revved to life, sitting up as you pulled your earbuds out. Turning, your heart was pounding, and you saw Dean laughing in the front seat. “God, you’re a dick.” You told him once you’d caught your breath.

“You love it.” He winked. “Get in the car.” He shut the door and watched you slide down.

When you got in, you were suddenly very aware of your appearance. “Y/N, this is Cain. Cain, this is Y/N.” He introduced the two of you. “Cain will be with us for a bit. We’re heading back to the bunker.”

You gave him a small smile. “Hi.”

He raised an eyebrow at you. “Hello.”

With that tiny interaction, you shifted to lean on the door, trying to ignore how arousing his eyes were.

Days passed at the Bunker, and you were sure they were teasing you. Dean would walk around in his lounge pants hanging low, with no shirt. Cain would wait until you happened to be looking at him to lick his spoon clean, or would stretch, his shirt lifting just enough.

Then Sam left. Jody called, needing help. You were left ‘watching’ Dean and Cain. How that worked out, you weren’t sure. You were just a human. They were so much more.

The third morning after he’d left, you were making your way to the kitchen to make yourself some coffee, wearing an oversized shirt and underwear, not caring about putting on pants. As you moved, you pulled your hair up into a ponytail. It didn’t occur to you that doing so made the bottom of your underwear visible.

Dean happened to turn the corner to walk down the hallway you were in at the same time. His green eyes traveled from your ankles, up your legs, and landed on your ass. Licking his lips, he followed you to the kitchen. Cain was already in there, sipping his tea.

“Morning.” You smiled over at him.

He looked up and gave you a small nod. “Good morning.” He greeted you, noting the way Dean was looking at you.

You moved to the counter and started to make your cup of coffee when Dean put his hands on both sides of you. His hips were flush against yours, his lips moving to your neck. “I never realized what a fine ass you had, Y/N.” He breathed, your eyes fluttering closed. His finger tips moved across the counter until they were right in front of your hips. “I bet your legs would look a hell of a lot better wrapped around my waist.” Hearing your short intake of breath, he grinned.

Cain licked his lips, noting how you were starting to squirm. “If you’re going to partake in her delicious body, at least have the decency to offer me some.” He smirked, having not missed the way you looked at him.

Dean chuckled. “Hear that, princess?” His hands had moved up your thighs, under your shirt, and to your lower stomach. Holding you close to him, he sucked lightly on your neck, turning you. “Cain feels left out.” He looked over to the other man, whose blue eyes had darkened with lust.

You had yet to say a word, not trusting your voice. Rubbing your thighs together, you licked your lips. Dean’s left hand moved your shirt up just enough to reveal the left part of your abdomen, and the light pink hipster boy shorts that you’d worn to bed the night before. Had you known this was how your morning was going to go, you probably would have chosen different attire.

Letting out a very low growl, Dean nipped at your ear, enjoying the tiny whimper that you let out. The tips of his fingers trailed along the band of your underwear, close enough to make you ache, but far enough it wasn’t going to get you any closer to what you really wanted. Rolling your hips back, you bit your lip when he groaned, your ass putting the slightest pressure on his hard cock.

Your eyes shot to Cain when you noticed that he began to stand, his own erection straining against his jeans. His movements were slow, and graceful. His eyes were locked on you, making you feel like his prey. Not that you would try to run. When he was close enough, his middle finger barely brushed up inner thigh. When it moved to trace the edge of the underwear near your soaked cunt, you thought you’d cum just from that. “Don’t worry, we don’t do anything you don’t want us to.” His voice was low, a smirk on his lips. As if he knew that you would be more than happy to be theirs for their pleasure.

Putting his hands back on your hips, Dean’s fingers dug into your skin. It was that fine line between pleasure and pain. He pulled you so that you were flush against him. “If we do this…your ass is ours.” He groaned in your in, rolling his hips against you.

Licking your lips, you put your hand on the back of his neck. “Only if your cocks are mine.” You breathed, turning slightly, and nudging his jaw with your nose.

Dean smirked, looking up to Cain. “What do you think?” He asked, amused. “You think we should give her our cocks?”

“I say we make her beg.” He replied, cupping your cloth covered slit. Your eyes locked on his blue ones as he applied the smallest amount of pressure.

Gasping, you tried to rock your hips. However, Dean held your hips still, making you whine and whimper. Biting your lip, you were trying not to beg, and losing. Your breathing picked up the more frustrated and worked up you became. Letting your head fall back to Dean’s shoulder, you caved. “Fuck! Please.” You panted.

Without warning, the three of you went from the kitchen to the privacy of one of their rooms. You weren’t about to ask which of them, either. You didn’t care. “Strip.” Dean ordered, moving from behind you and slapping your ass. You jumped slightly, a blush settling over over your cheeks. Your eyes followed them as they moved towards the bed, pulling their shirts over their heads, letting them drop to the floor. Gripping the hem of your own shirt, you pulled it up and over, tossing it off to the side.

Dean wet his lips as he unfastened his belt, his eyes dark, his fingers working on his jeans. Hooking your thumbs in your underwear, you slowly moved them down, keeping your eyes on the two mostly naked men in front of you.

Standing there, completely bare, you waited for them to tell you exactly what they wanted you to do. Cain was the first one to move onto the bed, laying on his back. His hard cock made you rub your thighs together. “I want to feel those lips around my cock.” Cain smirked when he saw you lick your lips.

You crawled up the end of the bed, letting out a gasp of surprise when Dean’s belt connected with your ass. Looking over at him, you wiggled your hips slightly. “Oh, does princess like that?” He grinned.

“I love it.” You told him before turning your attention back to Cain’s arousal. Licking up his shaft, you kept your eyes on his face.

Dean watched as you teased Cain, waiting for you to take him in your mouth before swatting your ass again. Your lips wrapped around the head, your tongue teasing the small slit as Cain’s fingers tangled themselves in your hair. Slowly, you finally took him into your mouth. When your nose brushed the patch of curls at the base of Cain’s cock, Dean slapped the belt across the bottom of your ass, your wet pussy receiving part of the blow. A bolt of pleasure shot through you.

Your eyes closed as your head bobbed, whimpering and moaning around him as Dean kept swatting against you. Come the 10th hit, you arched your back, crying out around Cain, your fists gripping the sheets on each side of him.

As Cain pulled your head up, your chest heaving. “Fuck, princess.” Dean groaned, stroking himself. “Your ass looks fucking perfect with those red marks.”

“Than make sure they stay there.” You smirked, your eyes on Cain.

“Oh, I will.” You could hear the promise in his voice as he said that.

Cain’s eyes trailed over your bare form, then back to your face. “Come here.” He breathed. His tone was firm, but soft. You moved so that you were straddling him. You gripped him, giving him a couple strokes before lining him up and sinking down.

His hands gripped your thighs, enjoying how you felt wrapped around him. You rocked your hips slightly, almost teasingly. “You just gonna watch, Dean?” You asked, your hands on Cain’s chest, letting your nails dig in ever so slightly.

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart.”

“I want to suck your cock, Dean.” You moaned, grinding down on Cain. “Now.”

He moved into your line of sight, kneeling on the side of the bed next to Cain. You moved so that he could rub the tip along your lips before you opened your mouth. There was a sharp intake of breath as he hit the back of your throat. “Fuck, princess.” He growled, gripping your hair.

At that, Dean started to thrust into your mouth, Cain grabbed your waist and lifted you slightly. Moments later, both were thrusting into you. One hand was on Dean’s thigh, the other on Cain’s chest. Both were getting nails dug into their skin as you rocked your hips the best you could. “Cum for us.” Cain growled, giving you an extra hard thrust, causing you to whimper around Dean.

“Shit.” Dean groaned, his head falling back. He held himself at the back of your throat, and you could feel him pulse against your tongue as his cum went down your throat. You licked him clean as he pulled away. “Oh, I like that mouth.” He ran his thumb over your bottom lip before leaning over. His lips almost touched yours, but he kept himself just out of reach. “Cum all over his cock and I promise we’ll have even more fun.” He smirked, seeing what that did to you. “We got ourselves a kinky one.”

Hearing him talk, you threw your head back. “ _FUCK_!” You clenched around Cain, both hands back on his chest. “D-don’t stop…” You all but begged.

You let out a yelp of surprise when you found yourself on your back, Cain putting your legs over his arm. He held himself above you, slamming into you. His eyes watched how your chest moved with each movement, and how your face was nothing but pure pleasure.

When he slammed forward, your name a groan on his lips, filling you, that did you in once more. Clenching around him, your eyes were screwed shut, your chest heaving. You let out a small moan as he moved from on top of you, to your side. “Wow.” You chuckled lightly.

Cain surprised you, pulling you to lay on his chest. “Don’t say that just yet.” He chuckled, his arm around you.

Feeling the bed dip, you realized that Dean crawled into bed behind you. His lips brushed your shoulder before he bit you. Just enough that it would leave a small bruise. “Rest up. We are far from done with you, princess.” He put his leg between yours, his face buried in your hair, and hand on your thigh.

* * *

Sam furrowed his brow when he walked into the bunker, being met with complete silence. “Guys?!” He called out. “Y/N?” Dropping his bag on the war table, he went to the kitchen first- nothing. Then the library, your room, Dean’s room, and finally Cain’s. “Oh, _God_.” He groaned, shaking his head as he shut the door. “I need a drink.” 


End file.
